Uroborus 100 Drabbles Challenge
by Shadow Flame 777
Summary: It is as the title says. Red x Touko/Hilda/White/Whitlea. Please rate and review. Feel free to look at my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Uroborusshipping 100 Chapter Challenge**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

**Rating: K+ for now.**

**Well, here we go with this. Wish me luck and feel free to request prompts for this. Now please rate, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

When most people try to communicate with the Pallet Town native, they don't know how to decipher his silent responses; the emotion in his scarlet irises, the subtle body language, and his quiet sighs. He was enigma to most, yet despite the short amount of time she spent with Red, Touko could read him like a book. It was indescribable; the bond they shared. They could have wordless conversations for an entire day and the next both would talk for hours. The fact that Red would let her into his cold shell was unusual to say the least. Even Red's friend, Blue, and sister, Leaf couldn't explain the connection the two shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Red narrowed his crimson eyes at the screen as he held the joystick and his avatar pressed further on in the game. He smirked as he beat his top score. He sighed on content as he placed his controller down. 

"That's it?" Red turned to see Touko with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. He narrowed his eyes as though to say, 'Excuse me?' "You've been in here for an hour and that's your best score?" She walked over to his side and picked up the other controller. "You and I both know you can do better than that. Show me how you _really _play." She finished with a smirk. Red thought for a moment before grinning and taking the joystick again.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I told myself I would update quickly… SORRY!**

* * *

Touko smiled as she patted her water type starter. Samurott purred while leaning into her small hand. The blue eyed girl kissed the Unovian Pokémon before tapping his head with the Pokéball. After he faded into a red light, she turned to Red returning his grass starter. She looked around. The rest of his team, Charizard, Blastiose, Espeon, and Snorlax were about to be returned while waiting in the snow, but Pikachu was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Pikachu go?" she asked. The electric mouse peeked his head out from underneath Red's shirt with a cheerful,

"Pika!" surprising the teenager. Red laughed before patting the electric type's head lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

… **OK. I am not the best when it comes to updating! I've been busy… watching **_**Kuroshituji**_** amvs. Let's be honest, people get caught up in those, especially because of the oh so beautiful Sebby *blushes*. Please rate and review. Critiques are welcomed. If you won't do it for me, do it for Sebas chan! *His eyes turn from red to a seductive demon pink*.**

* * *

The Unovian champion walked in the cave, her steps echoing in the murky area. She knew the path to the top well now. Professor Oak granted her access of Mt. Silver after she defeated all of the gyms in Kanto and Johto. She made a trip here one day, and had been coming back every day since.

She walked out of the cavern and made her way up the mountain using rock climb. When she was near the top, she looked around. She had only used the path to get to Red, but other than that, she never really explored much of the mountain. She sighed before looking at her Xtranceiver. "11:23" it read.

'_Better get moving fast.'_ Touko reminded herself as she continued along the path. Red called her up and asked her to meet him at the usual spot at 12 o' clock…

* * *

_Touko sat on the sofa in the Pewter City's Pokemon center, waiting for her team to be healed when her brand new pokegear rang from inside her bag. After finally digging it out, her blue eyes narrowed seeing the caller, Red. He rarely used his pokegear, let alone talked. She flipped it open. _

"_Red?" Touko asked. _

"_Yeah, it's me." His deep, soft, and husky voice answered while she could hear Pikachu in the background. "Can you meet me tomorrow at 12 at the usual place? I w-want to show you something…" he muttered while Pikachu kept on making noises, wandering whom it was his master was speaking to._

"_What do you mean by, 'something'?" Touko asked amused. This Red character sure was mysterious. She never knew what to expect from the normally silent man. The scarlet eyed man chuckled softly on the other line, making Touko's cheeks turn a light pink. _

"_Stop by and you'll see…" he whispered. The teenager's blue eyes widened slightly and her blush deepened to a red. The way he sounded, it was so strange and oddly thrilling it was the last thing she'd think he would ever say. For once, she was silent. "Well?" an amused Red asked. The champion coughed before laughing at herself slightly. _

"_OK, I'll be there, Red." She answered with a smile. _

"_PIKA!" the electric mouse squealed on the other line. _

"_Hey, Pikachu." Touko replied with a chuckle. _

"_Pika Pi!" he yelled before the blue eyed girl heard shuffling and an, _

"_Oof!" before she heard Red yell, "Pikachu, don't-!" and the phone line went dead. All she heard was a buzz. _

"_Hello?" she asked before looking at her screen._

"_Call ended." It read. The teen sighed before putting the device back in her bag. She leaned her head to the back of the sofa and sighed. Red sure was mysterious, but she liked that._

* * *

Touko chuckled at the memory. Strange guy. Then again, this wasn't the first time she's had to deal with strange guys, between the Plasma king N, her nerdy friend Cheren, and her twin brother Touya. But this was much more different. Their relationship was… closer. She had gotten to know Red very well in a short amount of time. They trained together at the mountain every day, and despite him seeming stoic and soulless to others, the man was full of emotion. His crimson irises spoke beyond words. He was nothing like Touko was used to.

She snapped out of her reverie when she felt snowflakes touch her face. She could make out a tall figure in the distance…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! Here is the next one! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews so far! It inspires me to do more. Please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

Snowflakes fell gently with the breeze as the young man stood at the top of the mountain. He stood tall, like a king on a balcony overlooking his kingdom. His midnight colored hair rustled slightly while ice crystals fell and attached to the dark strands of soft hair. Crimson irises stared at nothing as his thoughts drifted to the blue eyed woman…

* * *

_Red paced slightly before looking at the Pokegear for the umpteenth time. Pikachu sat by the fire, looking at his master with concern. He had been pacing for an hour. He had something planned, but wasn't sure how to put it into motion. His mind was full of what ifs and questions that didn't seem to have answers. He paused and sighed before pinching his nose. This was becoming ridiculous. _

'_It's just a phone call. Just a phone call.' He thought before he sat down on the ground in the cave, resting his head on the wall before closing his eyes. Red could see her, her laugh, her smile, and those aqua blue eyes that looked so inviting, those short shorts that made his face hot her vibrant and larger than life personality. It was strange, but it felt right. She was so different than other girls. She had something... special. Red chuckled to himself. He sounded like a school boy having his first crush. Then again, crushes have never been this intense before. He opened his eyes and looked at his Pokegear once again. Her voice was just a phone call away… _

_He punched in her number nervously and put the device to his ear as he heard the ringing tone. His knee bounced. _

_After a few seconds, a female voice answered, "Red?" The electric mouse's ears perked up, hearing the familiar voice. He ran over to the twenty-two year old, nudging him and making little questioning noises._

"_Yeah, it's me." Red replied before patting the electric type. "Can you meet me tomorrow at 12 at the usual place? I w-want to show you something…" Pikachu only became louder and tugged on Red's sleeve impatiently. _

"_What do you mean by, 'something'?" Touko asked amused. Red thought for a second before chuckling. _

"_Stop by and you'll see…" he whispered, and the statement and followed by silence. The Pallet Town native grinned, he got her hooked. He knew he shocked her with the challenge. "Well?" he asked slyly. He heard the Unovian cough before laughing slightly. _

"_OK, I'll be there, Red." She answered. Pikachu finally identified the voice as Touko. _

"_PIKA!" he squealed happily. He liked Touko. Not only was she strong and kind, but she always gave him the best berries during her visits. _

"_Hey, Pikachu." She told the electric type. Said electric type wanted to respond to her so much that he jumped on his master's stomach, making him let out an, _

"_Oof!" before he took the Pokegear in his paws before his trainer could recover. His cheeks began to spark as he held the device in his paws and tried to hold it to the side of his face to talk through the Pokegear. Red's scarlet eyes widened before he yelled, "Pikachu don't-" but it was too late. Pikachu held the Pokegear to his cheeks, the electricity zapping the device to an unrepairable state. Red's head fell. _

"_Pika! Piii, Pika. Chu, pika. PIKA PI!" the electric mouse rambled on, thinking he was talking to Touko on the other line. He became puzzled when he heard no response. "Pika?" he asked before he pulled the now fried device from his cheeks and realized the problem. His ears drooped and he grew sad seeing his fallen master. He held the device in his paws and slowly walked to his trainer. "…Pika?" he asked bashfully. Red looked up and saw his Pokémon offered the fried Pokegear. He let out a small smile. _

"_It's OK buddy. Don't worry about it." He said cheerfully before lovingly patting the Pokémon. Pikachu smiled and sat the device by the fire. He sat by his master while the man leaned his head back to the wall again. "Besides, we'll see her tomorrow." He added._

* * *

Red smiled at the events. Things were most certainly going to be interesting with her around. He turned as he heard footsteps in the snow behind him…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I still left y'all with a cliff hanger! Tune in next chapter to see what happens! **


End file.
